


After the storm

by Calimera



Series: The Convicts [1]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Gen, Post Pillar 80
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: He doesn’t know what awaits him, but he knows it’s better than being in a cage… Centric Michael | Spoilers Pillars 79-80.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Makai Ouji doesn't belong to me.
> 
> Story not beta-readed. If you notice any typo or mistake, please tell me in a private message so I can correct my mistakes!

After the shock and the surprise came the calm, though, to be honest, Michael didn’t remember much. Between the moment where he still was in his cage in Heaven and the one where he and Uriel both crashed on Earth, everything had been blurry. To be fair, he didn’t remember a lot. Just the sound of people talking (of what, Michael didn’t know, he has been awake without paying attention to anything) and the feeling of someone carrying him and walking.

Then, darkness claimed him.

For how long, he didn’t know. When he awoke, it was in a bed, in an unfamiliar room.

Silence reigned, but he could feel a presence beside him. Uriel’s presence. He didn’t need to glance at him to know he was watching him with concern, or to feel Uriel was as tired as him.

He didn’t say anything. They didn’t need to.

Michael felt tired, yet he was not falling asleep. His being was torn between staying awake and falling into a deep slumber.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of the door opening and of footsteps walking through the room, then he heard a voice:

“So, this is where you’ve disappeared to?” William Twining looked as tired as Michael felt, even if he was still bright eyed compared to him, or Uriel.

Michael spared him one look. Uriel, however, was already up from his chair. “Is everything alright?”

William nodded and tucked a stray strand of blond hair behind his ear. He looked ill at ease. Uriel looked at him in concern. “Are you sure? Where are the others?”

“Mathers has finished putting his magical shield around the manor. Isaac was so impressed he offered to teach him more about it in the living room.”

Michael closed his eyes. He didn’t think a magical shield could stop Metatron, if the brat was determined to find him, but right now he was too tired to care, to worry. He allowed himself to pretend the storm was over, and that he was in a safe place.

A soft sigh. The Elector was still there. Michael didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to look into Solomon’s green eyes. It was not out of hate though. Tonight, Michael was too tired to think of the past. He wished he could allow himself to sleep, but he couldn’t. There was still so much things to do, so much things to think about. Metatron, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel, the Elector.

A moment of silence. “Can I… stay with you?” William finally asked. His tone was shy, hesitant.

Despite his tiredness and his eyes closed, Michael could feel eyes on him.

“Of course you can! You are not a bother, Young Master!” Uriel was quick to reassure him.

Of course. As if Uriel could say no to his _young master_ , Michael thought.

He should be bitter. After all, he knew how dear, how precious the Elector was to Uriel, for whatever reason Michael ignored. Maybe his time on Earth softened Uriel’s heart. Maybe that was why Uriel couldn’t bring himself to bring Solomon’s soul to Heaven. Maybe that was why Uriel couldn’t bring himself to kill him and brought him to Earth instead. Despite the things Michael had said or done to him.

Michael was thinking about it when sleep came to him once again.

*

He didn’t know how long he slept, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Uriel and the boy, William, both settled on a couch. Uriel was sitting, the Elector’s head in his lap, a blanket covering him. The boy’s eyes were closed and Uriel was gently massaging his scalp, an expression of pure fondness and contentment in his eyes. Something Michael didn’t remember ever seeing on Uriel. At this moment, he looked like a man in peace with the world.

He wanted to look away, as if the sight of them was enough to burn him.

Uriel looked up to glance at him before he could. His smile was sheepish. “He finally fell asleep.” he tells him, as if Michael cared. “It has been a long night, for all of us.”

Michael couldn’t disagree with that.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them for a while as the two archangels studied each other. Uriel looked concerned, but he didn’t stop the reverent stroking on William’s hair.

“What now?” Michael asked, his voice hoarse.

“We will stay here, it’s a safe place,” Uriel answered. Michael couldn’t help but snort in disbelief. “Well, safer than Heaven. And Hell is out of the question.”

As Michael gave him no answer, Uriel said, tentatively, “It’s nothing like Heaven, I’ll grant you that, but it’ll do. We will be safe, for now.”

There was many things Michael wanted to say, many things he was thinking about. For the first time in centuries, he was unsure what to say.

He glanced at Uriel who was looking him expectantly. There was worry too.

Michael briefly looked around, examining the room he was in.

“… Well,” he said after a moment’s thought. “It’s bigger than a cage, I suppose.”

Uriel offered him a weak smile, but there was relief in his eyes.

Michael turned around and adjusted himself to sleep. He didn’t know how a cohabitation with Uriel, the Elector and two mortals could be like, but it at least sounded better than being in Heaven right now, at Metatron’s mercy, in a cage.

He could adjust. He would adjust, he thought.

Given time.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired by the two latest Pillars. Maybe, one day, I will continue this OS by writing the cohabitation between Uriel, Michael, William, Isaac and Mathers. I want this to happen in the manga so badly.
> 
> This is the first time I wrote Michael, so I don't know if I did justice to the character!
> 
> Thanks for reading, feel free to tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
